Hitman: Contracts
Hitman: Contracts is the third game of the Hitman series. Hitman: Contracts delivers more action-packed and suspense-filled missions, with a greater variety of ways to make the perfect kill and an increased arsenal of firearms and close-combat weapons. The players assume, as usual, the role of Agent 47, one of the most ruthlessly efficient contract killers in gaming history. Beginning in Paris, the game sees 47 in a vulnerable situation, and promises to be the most disturbing episode in the series. A new graphics engine showcases your 'work' in brutal detail, and brings the new locations to life. An improved control system and more gradual learning curve will ensure that the game is accessible to all aspiring hitman. Hitman Contracts in compatable with the Xbox 360. Storyline |genre= Third Person Action Shooter |game modes=Campaign Mode |ratings=ESRB: Mature (M) OFLC: Mature Accompanied (MA15+) |platforms=Xbox, PlayStation 2, Windows |website=http://www.hitmancontracts.com/ }} The game opens up with Agent 47, shot in the liver and staggering towards his designated hotel room in Paris. He collapses and has memories of his previous assignments to which all of the missions in Contracts other than Asylum Aftermath and Hunter and Hunted are. Although not a direct follow-up of the Hitman series' first game, Codename 47, it does fill in some of the gaps in the Hitman storyline following the end of Codename 47, as well as most of the levels from Codename 47 being remastered and incorporated into the game. His first memory will remind him how he escaped asylum after killing dr. Ortmayer. Surrounded with swat agents, Agent 47 escapes the sanitarium. After that, his memories will go back in time when he killed Cambell Sturock aka The Meat King and his laywer Andrew Piscus and found the client's dead daughter in Romania. He will go to Siberia to kill Fabias Fuchs and to sink the u-boat submarine from his friend Commander Bjarkhov with three nuclear bombs. He will kill the Belgindors family during their hunting party.Then in Rotterdam he will kill Rutgert Van Leuven the leader of flaming rotherdam and Klaas Teller the private investigator that was tortured in their basement. After that he will kill Arkadij Jegorov, who is one of his five genetical fathers.Them he will go to Budapest Bath hotel to kill Franz Fuchs and to take x-ray bomb. Finally he will go to Hong Kong in order to kill Lee Hong. After all this, 47 finally wakes up in the hotel room and kills Albert Fournier. Gameplay The game doesnt bring many new features to series.Now player as 47 can use more rare methods for killing(sufociate with pillow,poison drinks,killing with fireplace fire)Also there are more animations when 47 strangles or knife enemy (Throwing victim over his back with fiberwire) Also there are more weapons to use. Missions # Asylum Aftermath # The Meat King's Party # The Bjarkhov Bomb # Beldingford Manor # Rendezvous in Rotterdam # Deadly Cargo # Traditions of the Trade # Slaying a Dragon # The Wang Fou Incident # The Seafood Massacre # The Lee Hong Assassination # Hunter and Hunted Targets *Campbell Sturrock *Malcolm Sturrock *Andrei Puscus *Fabian Fuchs *Franz Fuchs *Sergei Bjarkov *Winston Beldingford *Alistair Beldingford *Rutgert Van Leuven *Klaas Teller *Boris Derushka *Albert Fournier Characters *Agent 47 *Dr. Ortmeyer *Mei-Ling *Yurishka *Campbell Sturrock *Malcolm Sturrock *Andrei Puscus *Fabian Fuchs *Franz Fuchs *Sergei Bjarkov *Winston Beldingford *Alistair Beldingford *Rutgert Van Leuven *Klaas Teller *Boris Derushka *Albert Fournier Weapons * AK-74 * Chinese Sword * Double-barreled Shotgun * Dragunov SVD * Gold Desert Eagle * M4 * M60 Light Machine Gun * Meat Hook * Micro Uzi * Minigun * PGM Sniper Rifle * R93 Sniper * SP12 Shotgun * Sedative syringe * Silverballer * W2000 Sniper * Cardboard Tube Trivia From all 12 levels in game only one is hapening on daylight. See Also * Easter eggs * Glitches Screenshots HitmanContracts 2010-07-23 10-30-39-23.png HitmanContracts 2010-07-24 11-19-37-71.png HitmanContracts 2010-07-24 11-18-59-20.png Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Games